My Different Desire
by RandyLovesFengShui
Summary: Aahh.. i love to be like this... I am a little trollop and i need your 'care' now!


**Different Desire**

Disclaimer:

_**This is just for sexual pleasure. Thanks to Togashi-sama for this great work you made!**_

Information:

_**Welcum and have fun with my first first first M rated story! Oh and thank you for my evil mind that gave me this kind of imagination. This story is decorated with so very OOC characters. Well... Diablo bless you all. ^^**_

Glossary:

_**OS: Oral Sex**_

_**69 Position: A position where your body is positioned in a different direction with your couple. While in this position, you can taste each other's genital point as a part of an extreme sex!**_

Welcome to my flat. My name is Gon Freecs, age 20 years old. People call me as 'Flexible Dude' or 'Golden Opportunity' because I offer my 'body' to those who need a little 'care' at the reasonable price, no matter who they are. I mean, male or female.

I knew my job and deed are wrong! Yes, but I need to continue my life, and flat isn't a free gift. So, I made 'this', a place that you may want to call as a 'Prostitute Nest'. The owner of this flat isn't complaining at all, because I always gave him a good payment with an 'extra' bonus.

What a coincidence! Now that you are here, do you want to hear my story? It's about a man that came to me as an innocent but he was really a major wolf with lamb fur. Ok, listen closely...

*****

It was a day when a totally different person came to my flat. He 'did not' know who am I and what place is this. He needed a help because of the dog-tired he had along his journey. I offered him a stay then.

"Thank you for your generosity! You're an Angel!" thanked him. Yeah, but he didn't know that I'm a real Demon in disguise. "You're welcome. It's our duty to help the people in need." Then he stayed in. He said that he would stay here 'til tomorrow morning. Great and it was 4:30 am which means it was tomorrow already! I searched for one word or two that maybe would make him stay a little longer, or at least as long as I could support him with daily need for every single day. Oh and it was the problem: "He's so handsome."

"It's 4:30. Oh, do you really wanna leave so early? Just stay here as long as you please."

"Thank you but it's not good to stay too long in people's house, especially the one that you don't know..."

After that, a great silent killed us all. Then, I burst a loud laugh. "Hahahaha!! Aah, I've forgotten about that. My name's Gon Freecs. Yours is?"

"Killua. Killua Zaoldyeck."

Killua, a name that gave me a little spooky feeling. Why? No, maybe it was just my over imagination. Yeah, Killua sounds like Kill U All. What a silly brain of mine!

"Killua, why do you have to leave so early if I could give you something you really really wanted." said me.

"Excuse me, something I really really wanted? Gon, you are a big joke! Hahahaha!!" this time he was laughing.

"Well... I guess job is a great offer..."

"Thank you, but I just need a little rest here. I guess I better get going with thousand thanks to you." replied him as he packed his belonging.

No, don't try to leave! I haven't set a 'trap' on your 'step'!

"Hey! A job I mean if you can please someone, you will get a payment!" said me with a little exclamation tone.

Oh no, I think I was getting too to the point.

"Please someone and get a payment? Interesting!" yelled him.

Ok, now please me and I'll throw my bucks into your face! Oops, but then...

"I know whaddya mean, Gon Freecs! Hah! Pros.....,"

"... titute! Yeah I am!" cut me off.

"Hee hee hee! You gotta be kidding!"

Actually... no. But the look on his face made me want to save my own popularity. I think, he wasn't interested in this kind of 'activity'.

"Yeah, hahahahaha!!!"

What should i do then? I was thinking about another activity but...

"Yes! Now please me and I'll pay you!!" exclaimed him as he approached toward me and kissed my lips! I thought he was an innocent. I was wrong!

He kept on kissing me but then he tried this 'party' with his tongue. Say hi to tonsil hockey! I moaned and groaned passionately. I had to stop my moan because he broke our kiss and stood up.

"I'm serious, Gon! Do me a favor!"

'I'll do that!!' cheered me in my mind.

He let down his zip. He opened his jeans and then all he wore was a white, tight, hot pants! He did the same with his shirt. Then, I could see a handsome man with a sexy pants standing in front of me! I gulped my own saliva. I couldn't help it. Talk about a great passion!!!

I hastily opened my shirt and undid my boxer. He took the liberty to open the rest of my outfit. "May I?" asked him. "Go on!!" replied me. He quickly let down my pants...... and I was naked! He looked at my body. He could see my dearest partner but he didn't have an interest with that. "Good size, but I prefer your ass!"

He hugged me tight and rubbed my ass. "Hmm... aawwh..." moaned me. Then he undid his own pants and I was sooo surprised! His penis was so big and there was no clitoris again. It wasn't erected yet but it was a piece of cake to boost its growth. I just had to kiss it furiously and he's done. Then, an 11 inch penis was in front of my face, totally erected and ready to load off!! Yummy...

I grabbed that penis and started to jerk him off. He made a long moan as my right hand gracefully did the work and my left hand tickled his twin balls. I could feel his penis was budging. I knew it as a sucking time!

"This big tusk is already someone's private property, right?" asked me as I rubbed his penis from the bottom 'til the upper part of his penis. He shook his head. "No, what the hell was that for? You don't have to ask me a question! You just have to satisfy your night partner! Aaahh...!" What a harsh exclamation! Huff... but I tried to manage myself. I didn't want to lose and miss that beginning of our 'party'. I kissed his penis on the head. His head was reddish and wow! It looked like a red mushroom. He groaned passionately. Then, I placed my tongue on it and trailed my lick. That made him smirked. "Give me your best blowjob!" I just nodded with a smile.

Then I let it enter my mouth. I could take all the length but I just wanted to play with the half length. He gasped when my tongue was dancing on his red mushroom. He gasped and searched for an object to grab. He found my hair and grabbed my head, forcing me to take all the length. I licked the pee hole and gave the hole a little sucking. He shivered enjoyably. Then, I could taste a kind of liquid came out. It was salty but tasty! That was a pre-cum for sure. So, I granted his very wish. I took all the length! I sucked his big penis. He moaned loudly. "Do you like it?" asked me as I played with his pole. "Aaahh... you little devil... ahhh... suck it off...!!" replied him as he pushed his penis inside my mouth. I could feel his thrust, in and out. I enjoyed every inch of his penis. I sucked that again. He shivered as he exclaimed, "I'll release a load!"

I heard that and I broke our oral sex. "Wazzup?!" asked him. "I don't want you to release so early. You haven't fucked me yet!" He grinned evilly. "Fuck a boy hole? What a faggot's favorite party!" said him as he positioned me so he could enter my ass easily. Then, without a commando, he inserted his penis! He ignored my painful feeling as he kept on trying to penetrate my ass. That big pole was struggling to reach deeper. Even if his penis was still moist because of our OS, that wasn't really enough. Oh my poor, narrow-sized ass...

I opened my hole wider to let him dive deeper, and it was a big successful! That penis was fully inside me!!

"Aaahh... are you ready, Mr. Slut?"

"Anytime!! Fuck me now!! Shit!"

Then he pumped my ass! He bobbed his penis just like a wild beast. I bite my lip because of the pain. He kept on doing that until I could feel a pleasure. "Aaahh..." moaned me pleasantly. He licked my ear with a passionate sigh. Aahh... that was a real Heaven... I was speechless. I wanted to jerk mine too but he quickly reached my penis. He gave a hot masturbation for me! I moaned loudly as I could feel all the pleasure obtained in one spot and that spot was my penis. He pushed his dick hardly... Woah... i could feel his penis was rocking inside my ass... yes... Wow!! "Aahh... aahh... eat this.... ahhh!!" he moaned loudly because he felt his orgasm. Then, his sperm splashed out and filled my hungry ass!! I moaned because of his splashing manly sperm... It made a splashing sound like this: splash splash splash. I couldn't control my body anymore because of the wet feeling from my ass and his work on my penis gave me a heat. Then I could feel my orgasm and I splashed my seed all over the tile! I didn't care if my sperm made his jerking hand wet. Oh My Fucking Diablo, he brushed my face with that sperm-stained hand! We heaved a deep breath together. My orgasm and his were calmly down. Oohh... if only i could feel this great orgasm everyday... Aahhh...

"How's that for an innocent?" teased him.

"Wow, great!" replied me.

"That proved you are a well-trained trollop, Gon!" said him as he kissed me passionately.

I enjoyed that kiss very much but actually I need more! So I scratched his dearest weapon softly with a little passionate sigh.

He whispered to me, "Do not wake the sleeping tiger up if you can't handle the incoming risk soon." He licked my ear and I moaned. "Prove to me, dude!" replied me as I squeezed his penis harder and harder. He has lost his mind. He was a hungry monster!! Then he raised my body and walked toward the bed. He took a 69 position. I was soo surprised! "I'm hungry for your dick!" said him. Then, we gave a nice blowjob for each other's pleasure. I sucked his and he sucked mine. He enjoyed my penis in his mouth, he sucked it hard. I moaned and groaned because his suck went harder and harder. I think he was an expert too. I did the same to his. I love penis, more than a sexy vagina from the most beautiful tart out there, because I'm a real faggot!

Then, I couldn't hold my great passion anymore. I splashed out my sperm inside Killua's waiting mouth. He gulped all of my worth with a satisfied smile. I just smirked but I couldn't smirk too long because I must maintain the incoming sticky deluge inside my mouth. Yeah, now he reached his orgasm and released his sperm too! I enjoyed that moment. I gulped his manly sperm slow but sure. I didn't want to lose my Heavenly drink so fast.

He groaned loudly and released more sperm. I gulped and tasted that man's deluge with a happy face. I didn't let his sperm to flow out from my mouth. I sucked it again, expecting more sperm. After there were no sperm coming from his pee hole again, I stopped my blowjob. We panted with a satisfied smile.

*****

Since that moment, I've found my heart. He gave me his name card and gave me a big payment that I will not explain to you all how much was it. But I didn't take the payment if he could come to my flat every night to start our private party again and again. Then, he nodded! Oh, now I've told you my story. He will come in no time; I have to prepare for that! Well... goodbye or he will see me telling our private affair to you all, hee hee hee...


End file.
